Sunshine Airport
Sunshine Airport '''is the 4th main course in Shining Stars 3 and requires 10 stars to access. It is located behind two sets of star doors. Head behind the multi-colored buildings in the first overworld and head throw the doors to reach the snowy area and the portal that leads to Snowflower View. Behind the portal is another star door which has the portal to this course. This Airport is strange as it is one of the few areas that has not been effected by the rain from the Water Orb artifact incident. '''Missions Star 1: Sky High Control Tower Requires Wing Cap from this course! Mario must take his way to the highest point of the airport and beat King Bomb-omb! If you have not already obtained the Wing Cap from this level, scroll down to to the bottom of the Missions ''section. The Wing Cap is on a high garden. Run through the tunnel and hug the right wall until you reach a wall with yellow slopes on the side near a sign to Mushroom Gorge. Mario must wall kick up this wall. If he lands on any of the slopes, run/jump off them and wall kick off the opposite wall. At the top is a small hedgemaze. Use the grassy hills to get to the top of the area and grab the Wing Cap from the White Shinesprite box. Fly to the central Control Tower. Hit the "!" switch and run to the vertical stack of boxes that spawn on the ledge. Wall kick against the wall and the stack of boxes to reach the top. The King has prepared for this battle by mastering the element of fire. There are a couple of Kuromames spitting fire and the arena is over quicksand. However, there is also the addition of a Spinning Heart on the other side of the arena. So as long as Mario doesnt get thrown off or runs into the quicksand, he essentially can not die. Throw the king five times and grab the star! '''Star 2: Runaway on the Runway!' Requires Vanish Cap! Mario must race Koopa the Quick to the end of the runway. It is recommended to get familiar with where the vanish cap is first before starting the race. Once you go through the tunnel, immediately go up some high cliffs to the left of the exit. Koopa will be there next to a fountain. Accept his race and run into the Control Tower. Follow the right path and once through the first pathway, use a Note Block to reach the second floor. At the end of the hallway is the Vanish Cap. Rush back through the hallway and go through the back door of the tower to reach the runway. The flag is to the right. Koopa takes a very long route which takes around 1 17 "8, so there is plenty of time. If you do fail, there is another star on the runway near where the flag is. Also, there is another Vanish Cap on some high hills behind the flag. Star 3: Hedge Maze Delfino There are a couple of flip switches hidden in a high hedge maze. For this mission only, a note block appears under the wall that Mario must wall kick up with the slopes. Head up the wall (which is to the right of the end of the tunnel) to reach the garden at the top. Mario must now press some switches. They are located: # On top of the hedge maze # In the middle of the hedge maze # At the top of the hill where the Wing Cap is located # On the edge of the cliff in front of the maze # Below the slope starting the hill Once Mario presses all 5, the star appears on some stone pillars. Star 4: Timed Terminal Trial Requires Vanish Cap! Mario must get to the top of a stack of flipping platforms. Go into the tower and grab the Vanish Cap from the top floor. Run onto the runway and head to the end of it. Look for a stack of red and blue platforms that switch when Mario jumps. Time your jumps to get to the top and grab the star at the top of the tower. Star 5: Searching the Crates Mario must collect 3 Green Stars in Vanishing Platforms above a lake. Go through the tunnel and run to the other side of the area, where there is a giant lake. On this lake are many green vanishing platforms and stone pillars with "!" boxes on them all. The green stars are easy to spot through the boxes. The challenge is that in every box is an enemy, so collect them while avoiding breaking them. Every box contains either a Chuckya or Bob-omb, except one that contains a singular butterfly. Once Mario collects all 3, the star appears on a stack of stone pillars on the mainland. Triple jump from the nearby sign to reach it. Star 6: Follow that Conveyor Belt! Requires Vanish Cap! This star's name has nothing to do with the star. Using the Vanish Cap, Mario must get a star in a locked off room. Go into the tower and grab the Vanish Cap. Get back to the first floor and run past the door to the Runway and through the glass at the end to get the star. Wing Cap Pipe The pipe which leads to the Secret level containing the Wing Cap is located in this level. It is on top of the fountain next to Koopa the Quick. To get into it Mario must jump off of the cliff above (that he gets to using the Wall Kicking wall) onto the fountain. Enemies * Goomba * Kuromame * Chuckya (in box) * Bob-omb (in box) Trivia * There are a ton of signs and references to various levels either in this hack, in his previous hacks, or other hacks. ** There is a sign to visit Snowflower View ** There is a sign to visit Burning Glacier from the previous game ** There is a sign to visit Mushroom Falls, which is from an upcoming hack ** There is a sign to visit Sunset City ** There are flights to Sunset City, Burning Glacier, Sky Water Abyss, and the secret stage Gale Skystation *** The bob-omb also mentions a flight to Twilight Metropolis ** Koopa the Quick mentions his race in the previous game Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Town Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Grassland